


现场搞一发

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi/wangjunkai
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	现场搞一发

“嗯..............”

被摔进被子里的易烊千玺轻哼了一声，声儿还没发完，带着色欲和急促的吻就已经落了下来。

他顺从的张开嘴，先前那若隐若现的小舌跟着探了出来，贴上了那急迫不堪的唇瓣，纠缠不清。

他耐心垂钓的鱼儿终于上了勾，是时候该收网了。

分开后两个人都轻喘着，易烊千玺带着娇嗔而又撒娇的抱怨：“王老师，我妆花了。”

手指却搭在王俊凯衣服的衬衫扣上摆弄着，王俊凯低声咒骂了一句，捏住易烊千玺的不安分手往下摸到自己的腰间，大拇指抚上易烊千玺的眼尾，将先前就以所剩无几的眼妆一把抹掉。

无辜而又欣喜的眼眸对上那双早已被情欲染得发红的桃花眼，纤细漂亮的手指顺着那人的意搭上了系在裤腰间的皮带接口处，“嗒”的一声解开了。

王俊凯发狠的咬住易烊千玺露出来的迷人锁骨，尖锐的虎牙在上面毫无章法的啃咬，像是只发了情急躁不堪的小兽，急于纾解身上的烈火。

易烊千玺闭着眼睛轻笑，胸口和脖颈间又痒又刺的感觉几乎让他把持不住将身上装Beat的Omega一把掀下来撕破他“完美的伪装”

可他是谁？

为了享用“温水煮青蛙”的美味而心甘情愿的和青蛙一起泡进冷水，杀人不用刀的Alpha。

腰间的浴袍早就被王俊凯扯掉了，松松垮垮的根本什么都遮不住，但易烊千玺偏偏就是这样的人物，能在清纯与色欲之间轻松驾驭。

这是他与生俱来的东西，没人能像他一样。

王俊凯爱极了这般模样，但这个样子的易烊千玺，只能由他一个人看到。

常年把玩机器而带了些许老茧的手握上半勃的器物时，易烊千玺发出了舒服的喟叹。

他眯着眼睛，喉咙间发出嗯啊的细碎低吟，让原本压在他身上的王俊凯越发兴奋，虎口蹭着敏感的皮肉，一下又一下的撸动着，湿热的气息喷洒在身下人的耳廓边：“舒服吗？千玺。”

精瘦的大腿分开夹在王俊凯的腰间，手臂张开挂在那人的脖子上，修剪整齐的指甲一下又一下的刮过男人的后背，讨好的亲吻王俊凯的下巴：“老师，再快点——”

王俊凯早就被人撩得不分东南西北，只知道听着那人的喘息和低吟疼爱他。

手里的东西越发肿胀和粗壮，王俊凯内心一边惊讶于面前这个Omega的发育程度，一边又加了一只手继续服务。

易烊千玺的手掌不安分的在那人臀瓣一带色情的揉搓着，为接下来的品尝做餐前准备，眼里又全是无辜和清澈，一副任人宰割的小羊羔模样。

先前在洗手间里留下的痕迹被新的咬痕覆盖上了，易烊千玺内心惊叹于王俊凯怎么这么喜欢咬他，像只大型的猫科动物，黏人而又可爱，也就随他去了。

至少现在他的注意力全在胯下那只漂亮的手上，王俊凯的手掌并不算宽大，骨节也不算分明，反倒像个孩子般，肉肉软软的。

毫无技巧青涩的撸动手法，没给他带来过多的快感，反倒弄得易烊千玺想笑但又担心将人惹急了，只好又抓过已经被自己服侍过一次的什物和自己的靠在一起，带着王俊凯的手一起上下抚慰。

王俊凯被撸得一阵酥软，索性也就趴在易烊千玺胸口处，跟着那人的节奏在情欲的大海里沉浮。

两人的手间渐渐多了湿热感，混在一起分不清楚究竟是谁的东西，易烊千玺瞅准时机，在王俊凯的耳边轻咬了一口，混着喘息的声音喊了一声：“王俊凯.........”

浓稠滚烫的液体打湿了两人的手掌，过多的液体从指缝间流露出来，滴落在两人交缠的腿间，然后滑落进被单上晕开。

王俊凯大脑空白了一会儿，直到那张饱满的唇又附上了自己因为脱水而有些干涩的唇瓣，灵巧的小舌又再次钻进自己的口腔时，他才回过神来，睁着眼睛看着易烊千玺深情的吻她。

从一开始的抗拒到后来的顺从，再到现在的回应，易烊千玺欣喜的感受着王俊凯一步步掉进这个温柔的圈网。

温柔而又缠绵的吻，湿乎乎的气息在两人之间流窜，王俊凯身上清甜的茶味对易烊千玺有着致命的诱惑，可还差一点。

他要将这只巨型的猫科动物最后一道防线卸下，然后让他彻彻底底的只属于自己。

双手收紧了环住王俊凯的后背，一下又一下的抚摸着，眯着眼睛软糯的在王俊凯耳边一遍又一遍的喊：“老师，老师——”

他的亲吻胡乱的落在王俊凯的脸上，鼻翼间，额头上，像只刚出生的奶猫急切的寻找着安全感。

他听到王俊凯的低吼，然后将人抱得更紧。

手指探进股间的一瞬间，易烊千玺笑出了声，早有准备的抓住了王俊凯的手，腰部一用力便将王俊凯从自己的身上掀了下去。

不过一瞬间，两个人的位置便上下颠倒了过来，王俊凯终于清醒过来，下意识想要抵抗，却被人钳得死死的。

“老师，你或许忘了我的另一个身份。”

那对醉人的梨涡映在他的眼睛里，那里还有无知的样子，像是只得了胜利的狐狸，让王俊凯恨不得一脚揣在那人跨间。

易烊千玺，2025年最佳男演员获得者

这头披着羊皮的狼。

舌尖由上而下舔过王俊凯细腻而又紧致的脖颈，摆动着腰肢顶撞大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，低沉的嗓音揭开王俊凯隐藏多年的秘密：

“所有人都猜测王俊凯老师是娱乐圈第一禁欲的Bata或者Alpha，却从未想到，您的身份其实是Omega。”

看着他满脸的震惊和一丝闪过的恐惧，易烊千玺张开唇瓣含住了王俊凯左边的耳垂，轻轻咬了一下，感觉到身下人不可抗拒的颤抖，才放开，然后宠溺的说：“不过您的演技，也很值得赞赏，连我都差点上当了。”

单手捏住了那双反抗的双手压过头顶，膝盖巧用了一些劲儿就顶进了那双笔直漂亮的双腿间，Omega的力气在Alpha面前，不过是不自量力。

王俊凯自知抵抗不过，将头撇过另一边，不愿看他。

易烊千玺知道王俊凯绝不是个会轻易服软的人，可他确实是真心喜欢这个人的。

放开了原本钳制着Omega的双手，从他身上离开，平躺下来真诚的说：

“做我男朋友吧，王俊凯。”

“滚。”


End file.
